DGB Surtur (2018)
This vehicle has not been added to the UDU yet. It may be added for with the Vehicle Re-branding Update. Description The 2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Demon debuted at the New York Auto Show in April of 2017. The Demon used an all new 6.2L V8 engine which produced 808 horsepower and 717 pound feet of torque. The vehicle can reach 0-30 in 1.0 seconds and 0-60 in 2.3 seconds. To make the vehicle lighter, a lot of factory equipment was removed. Passenger seats and seats belts (Can be added), 16 audio speakers and electrical wiring, front and rear ParkSence parking sensors, foam and insulators and more. Also, other other lighter weight materials were used around the vehicle. The Demon only came with an 8-speed automatic transmission. At the time, the only Challengers that came with a standard manual transmission were R/T, R/T Plus, R/T Shaker, T/A, R/T Scat Pack, R/T Shaker Plus, T/A Plus, 392 HEMI Scat Pack Shaker, T/A 392, SRT 392, SRT Hellcat, and SRT Hellcat Widebody. The vehicle had a starting MSRP of $86,390 and $1,445 a month. With it fully optioned out, the MSRP is $98,242 and $1,643* a month. The Demon runs on 91 Octane or 100 Octane racing fuel. It also came standard with air conditioning, Alcantara leather wrapped steering wheel, 200 MPH speedometer, 18 inch, street-legal, Drag Radial Tires, and a 2 speaker audio system. The last Demon rolled off the production line in Brampton, Ontario, Canada on May 31, 2018. It was sold at an auction in June of 2018, alongside the final Dodge Viper. = *All and most expensive options added. = The "Demon Crate" The Demon Crate is your cars toy box. It comes with stuff to make your car go faster and do wheelies. It was only a $1 option. The crate included: * Low-restriction air filter. * Direct-connection power train control module. * High-octane racing fuel switch bank. * Personalized and serialized carbon fiber instrument panel badge. * Lightweight hydraulic floor jack. * Torque and impact wrench's. * Skinny front rims and tires.** * And much more. = **The skinny front tires needed to be installed to make the vehicle do a wheelie. = Trivia * The Demon was made in Canana with the normal Challengers. * Only 3,300 Demons were made for the 2018 model year. Because of this, used Demon's are higher that the original MSRP. (Orignal starting MSRP $84,995.) * The Demon is the first and only production car to do wheelies while taking off. You can only do this by putting the skinny tires on the front. These were included with the Demon Crate. * The Demon is meant for drag racing, not for track racing. * The Demon comes standard without front and rear passenger seats. This is to reduce weight to make the Demon faster. Also, leather or cloth passenger seats could still be added. Vehicle Issues * THIS INFORMATION WILL BE ADDED WHEN THE VEHICLE IS RELEASED. Gallery Category:Vehicles Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:2010s Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:FR Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:Sports Cars Category:Muscle Cars Category:American Vehicles Category:Dodge Category:SRT